Creep
by Blueberry Night
Summary: A pesar de todo, me enamoré de ti, Thor. ¿Qué tienes de especial? "todo" me respondió una voz en mi cabeza. un songfic Thorki con la cancion Creep de Radiohead


**Siempre habia querido hacer un songfic de esta pareja, y creo que con esta cancion me quedo bien :D disfruten!**

**(resubido y corregido, perdon a los que leyeron antes, que no se veian las palabras con acento :S no tengo word para corregir)**

* * *

Sentado al borde de mi cama, maldecía en silencio. Aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que fuera un monstruo, _el hijo de Laufey. _Lo odiaba.

Cuando tú, Thor, estuviste aquí antes, fui incapaz de mirarte a los ojos, a pesar de tus insistentes esfuerzos por levantarme el ánimo. Temía que vieras en mí el monstruo que se esconde y que te alejaras. No lo soportaría.

No sé por qué, pero me vino a la mente el día de tu nombramiento como futuro rey de Asgard. Recuerdo que estaba furioso, el trono debería haber sido mío, pero Padre (o en ese momento creí que lo era) no podía poner a un gigante de hielo en el trono de Asgard, sería una burla, una ofensa, ahora lo entendía.

Aún así, olvidé todo eso en el momento en que te vi, eras como un ángel, con tus cabellos dorados, que refulgían como el sol, tu piel bronceada que podría hacerme llorar.

Estabas tan hinchado de orgullo y felicidad que parecería que en cualquier momento flotarías, liviano como una pluma.

En ese momento el mundo me pareció hermoso.

Sonreí recordando eso.

Luego mi felicidad se desvaneció, opacada por la realidad que me invadía.

"_desearía haber sido especial" _pensé con nostalgia y tristeza _"tal vez mi vida hubiera sido mucho mejor"_.

Como tú, Thor, el consentido, al que Odín siempre dedicó miradas de orgullo y satisfacción, al que Frigga le daba más cariño y al que los guardias y sirvientes respetaban más.

A pesar de todo, me enamoré de ti, Thor.

¿Qué tienes de especial?

"_todo"_ me respondió una voz en mi cabeza.

Eres tan malditamente especial, Thor, te odio y te amo por eso.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, no pude evitarlo.

Tú estabas ahí, presumiéndote, dándote aires de grandeza mandando a los guardias que custodian tu habitación a que hagan cosas por ti.

No lo aguanté y empecé a gritarte. Discutimos.

Guiado por la furia y todos los sentimientos que hasta ese momento mantenía bajo llave en lo más profundo de mí ser, te grité todo lo que sentía por ti.

Tú única respuesta fue abrazarme y guiarme hasta el interior de tu habitación.

Nos acostamos en tu cama.

Y me besaste.

Me dejé llevar por el deseo y te devolví el beso, con necesidad y pasión.

Aunque sabía que me arrepentiría, que luego me dolería, lo hice.

Quisiera tener más control.

Nos despojamos de la ropa. Tu cuerpo, exquisitamente tonificado me hizo sentir vergüenza del mío.

Quisiera tener un cuerpo perfecto, solo para ti, Thor.

Me besaste de nuevo. Me miraste a los ojos. Pude observar los tuyos, azules como ninguno, de alma pura, de alguien que no conoce la soledad y tristeza, un alma perfecta.

Quisiera tener un alma perfecta, para que no tengas que ver las desgracias que la embargan ahora.

Te abracé y acaricié tu espalda mientras besabas mi cuello.

Quise avisarte que ya no me tendrías cerca de ti por mucho más, pero no pude.

Te introdujiste en mí. El placer embargó mi cuerpo.

Eres tan malditamente especial, desearía haberlo sido yo también.

Pero soy un desgraciado, un bicho raro, estoy maldito por mis genes, ¿qué hago aquí? Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, a tú lado.

Empezaste a moverte dentro mío. El placer nubló mi mente, la razón y el sentido común huyeron, dejando solo los deseos. Me aferré a ellos del mismo modo que me aferré a ti.

Haría lo que sea que te haga feliz, lo que sea que quieras lo haría, porque eres tan malditamente especial, Thor…

Desearía haber sido especial, aunque sea para ti, Thor…

El orgasmo era inminente. Ambos terminamos al mismo tiempo, gimiendo y jadeando.

Me abrazaste y me susurraste al oído que siempre serías feliz a mi lado.

Me sentí desgraciado. Te miré, yo solo soy un bicho raro. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

Me incorporé, me vestí a medias, lo más rápido que pude bajo tu mirada incrédula y salí corriendo.

Sabía que me dolería, nuca tendría que haberlo hecho. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras que en un susurro repetía mi único consuelo.

-no pertenezco aquí…. No pertenezco aquí…-

Tratando de romper los pequeños y finos lazos que únicamente me unían a ti, para tratar de también romper el dolor que me invadía.


End file.
